


Two sides of the same coin

by Sylcian_SPH_Legacy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, But at least they're not okay together, Complicated Relationships, Enemies and Lovers, Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, F/M, Grey-ish Doctor, I'm not sorry, Not very detailed sex though, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Spydoc, Telepathic Sex, The Doctor and The Master are War Veterans, They were Nazis so I'm not sorry, They're not okay, Thoschei, Time Lord Telepathy (Doctor Who), Unhealthy Relationships, What do you mean it's not canon ?, Yes they fuck in Paris, dead bodies, more of a "I don't care about the universe as long as you fuck me" Doctor really, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylcian_SPH_Legacy/pseuds/Sylcian_SPH_Legacy
Summary: A coin is only whole when it’s faces are against each others, facing away from the other and never, ever, on the same side.That doesn't stop the Doctor and the Master to try to forget all their problems once again, even if the price they have to pay is their shattered hearts lying on broken promises.Their encounter in Paris is a bit different than what we saw but in the end it change nothing.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> So Spyfall happened. And then it was 2 AM and I wrote that One Shot.  
> Was I frustrated because we will never have a story with the Doctor and the Master truly on the same side ? Yes. The show will never give us that so it was time to rant about it in a fanfic.
> 
> Warning : English is not my first language and, since I learned it by myself, my grammar is a bit wonky.

How did they even ended up here? Tangled up into each other, breathing the same air, moaning each other name with lips swollen from bruising kisses, tears rolling on their cheeks?

“Please... _Please_!”

Who was whom? Who was begging desperately for more and more and more and please, please, please just...

“Yes ! Just like that.”

And who was the one pulling the other’s hairs and licking the sweat rolling on their neck?

The Doctor scratched the Master’s back and threw her head against the ground, back arched, a broken sound escaping her throat and breathed hard, trying to think, to remember just for one moment… A hand tweaked her nipple and she cried out, digging her heels into his back before growling and kissing him again, biting his lips harshly and swallowing his cry of pain.

He was kissing her back and licking the inside of her mouth with fury, raking her neck with his nails and pushing her harder against the ground, rocking into her with a howl of anguish.

She pushed further down his trouser with her feet and groaned when he rubbed himself against her thigh.

A hand grabbed the other head, asking, begging for...

_Contact_.

_**Contact**_.

They opened their eyes in unison and looked in wonder at the other. _Finally_. It had been so long since the last time they did this, centuries, millennia, billions and billions of years without the other in their mind, and finally their partner were allowing them the contact they had craved so badly all those years.

Nimble fingers pushed a strand of hairs behind an ear and stroked the jaw just under softly. A tongue licked the tears falling freely on their cheeks.

The world was burning around them and they couldn’t have cared less even if they had tried to, exactly like the last time they had something like this. That single stolen moment were they broke into each other arms, crying and fucking each other against the nearest surface just to feel something other than pain and despair. That moment who had been erased by another paradox, another rewind, because _they had lost_ the battle and everyone was _dead_ and _burning_ and the two of them were hidden in a dying TARDIS stealing each other breath, stroking and worshipping the body of their lover, licking sweat, ashes and blood on their skin, lost in the other’s mind, sharing every emotions and thoughts without care because nothing mattered anymore. Nothing mattered because Time was breaking and none of this ever happened anyway since they _had won_ and the only thing they exchanged that day were superior smirks and exasperated glances.

They could had tried to do this again when they had met at the end of the universe or in that year they had vowed to not talk about ever again. But they had been too broken to even try and their fear had won leaving spite being the only thing left between them. There was a moment when they had met at Christmas, where they had tried to connect but the drums, the drums, the never-ending drums were _so loud_ , so all-consuming that only them could be heard. And then they had been separated once more.

There had been hope when the Vault happened to have this again. They had been so close, _so close_ to connect again but the mondasian ship happened and they both regenerated alone and heartbroken.

But this time it was Paris under their feet and there would be no rewind. There would only be them arching into each other, squeezing a bit too tight his cock, hips jerking forward, guttural moans escaping their throat. Only a hand finding her clit, rolling over it before his fingers found her entrance and slipped into her.

There was no fear or hesitation. Only desperation. Would they be separated once more? Left for dead, abandoned, alone, angry and fearful, screaming into the night to cover the sound of their pain echoing in their head?

They almost didn’t notice the sound of pounding feet in the stairs behind them and the harsh screams covering their grunts, but suddenly there were not alone. Then again who cared when their pleasure was merging together making them melt inside? When their thoughts were dancing together, their pain and fear disappearing leaving place to the bliss of their contact?

Hands tried to separate them and they didn’t even need to think about their actions, old reflexes of a war neither of them could forget, reacting in harmony under they fear of being alone once more, and Time _twisted_ under their will _._

A gun firing, a knife at the wrong place, a fist raised on the right, a foot placed just a bit too far, an information slightly different… All the timelines they could see and feel, were suddenly bended, twisted and made a new reality conforming with their desire.

Bodies fell around them while they kissed, clawing at shoulders, fingers leaving her empty before his cock filled her and they were one at last. They loved each other with all the hate burning in their soul, and all the adoration and reverence their heart shared freely now that they were blended together, while the blood of the dying men surrounding them soaked their clothes.

Tears were rolling on their cheeks harder than before and a voice was pleading desperately, another was screaming, begging in frustration, their movements getting more brutal with every passing seconds, their kisses getting softer and softer, so gentle among their passion.

It didn’t take long before they found their release and shouted together, always together, never alone, while sharing their pain and their pleasure through their bodies and their minds.

How did they even ended up here? In each other arms, breathless, surrounded by cooling corpses, come running on their thighs, blood coming out of their scratches, a city burning because of a pointless war under them, and soft smile adorning their face?

“Stay with me?”

Did it matters?

“Yes.”

Not really.

“Forever?”

Not if they were together.

“For all eternity. If you’ll have me.”

Them against the universe.

“Always.”

Them, where they belonged. Together.

Until one of them fell into their insanity or ran away from their pain. Until there were manipulated by fate, separated once more, tormented by their own mind once again.

Then they would have to wait, to fight and find each other in an embrace to whisper sweet promises into the other’s ears.

But for now they kissed, laughing happily, forgetting the universe moving around them, putting aside their differences for a bit longer, hoping in vain that this time would be the one where they would stay on the same side.

Forgetting that the promises they shared between them where only made to be broken, cruel lies they traded when their hope had faded into nothingness.

Forgetting that a coin was only whole when it’s faces were against each others, facing away from the other and never, ever, on the same side.

They would survive tonight.

But only to fight through the stars for all eternity.


End file.
